In Hidden
by Alstroemeria117
Summary: "And in the end, the love you take, is equal to the love you make." (Paul McCartney) Sekuel dari In Silence. Kali ini, mari lihat apa yang terjadi dari sudut pandang Taeyong. JAEYONG. Highschool!AU. Shonen Ai. DLDR.


_._

 _._

 _"And in the end, the love you take, is equal to the love you make." (Paul McCartney)_

 _._

 _._

 ** _IN HIDDEN_**

.

A/N: Sekuel dari In Silence. Supaya bisa lebih dapet feel-nya, baca dulu prekuelnya yaa.

Enjoy the story~

.

.

.

Segera setelah pintu menutup di belakang punggungnya, ia terisak. Pertahanannya runtuh begitu melangkah ke dalam gudang kosong di dalam perpustakaan. Hatinya bagai dicabik begitu teringat kalimat Aurora barusan. Sungguh ia tidak sanggup. Pernyataan gadis yang lebih muda itu terlalu... Ah, sebenarnya ia sudah menduganya sejak lama, namun tak pernah ia menduga bahwa nyatanya memang-

Membekap mulutnya sendiri untuk mencegah isakan lolos, Taeyong memasuki gudang lebih dalam. Menjauhi pintu agar Aurora tidak akan tahu bahwa ia tengah menangis. Gadis itu tidak boleh tahu ia menangis karena dirinya. Ia tak bisa membiarkan Aurora tahu bahwa ia hancur karenanya. Lebih dari apapun, ia harus kuat. Ia harus melindungi dan menjaga _dongsaeng_ nya. Ia harus menjadi kakak yang bisa diandalkan.

Menciptakan keributan dengan membongkar-bongkar tumpukan buku dan meletakkannya ke lantai, Taeyong mengusap jejak air mata di pipinya. Walau demikian, gumpalan di tenggorokannya tak mau hilang, membuatnya sulit bernapas. Dan ia tak bisa menahan air mata terus jatuh dari binernya. Aurora telah merahasiakan hal ini cukup lama. Bahkan darinya. Aurora telah menderita seorang diri selama ini. Dan kesadaran itu menghancurkan hati Taeyong.

 _Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana seseorang bisa begitu kejam? Aurora adalah anak yang baik. Apa yang salah dengannya hingga layak mendapatkan perlakuan-_

Benturan pelan terdengar saat Taeyong menyandarkan kepalanya di jendela. Hujan turun dengan sangat derasnya di luar. Berliter-liter air jatuh dari langit. Seolah Sang Langit pun setuju dengannya dan memilih untuk menemaninya menumpahkan tangis.

Mendudukkan diri di kisi jendela, Taeyong tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Air mata mengalir di pipi tirusnya. Ia duduk di sana selama beberapa menit hingga suara sopran Aurora terdengar dari luar ruangan. Cepat-cepat menyusut air matanya, Taeyong berdiri dan membuka pintu gudang. Ia tersenyum hangat pada gadis lebih muda yang sekarang telah dibalut perban itu-ucapkan terimakasih pada Bo Eun, sungguh.

Seandainya pun gadis yang lebih muda menyadari mata merah Sang Pemuda, ia tak menunjukkan tanda apapun. Selain memberi sebuah kecupan singkat di pipi Sang Kakak dan tersenyum secerah matahari pagi.

Taeyong mengerjapkan mata dengan cepat, mencegah air matanya kembali jatuh. Sebelah tangannya terangkat dan mengusak pelan surai platina Aurora. Seulas senyum terbentuk di paras cantik namun sendunya.

 _'Seandainya saja aku lebih kuat. Seandainya saja aku sendiri bukan seorang pengecut. Seandainya aku bisa melindungimu.'_

"Oppa, sepertinya ada seseorang di sebelah sana."

Demi mendengar kalimat Aurora, Taeyong memukul bahunya pelan. "Yah! Jangan mengatakan hal-hal menyeramkan siang bolong begini!" sentaknya. Ia yakin sekali di dalam gudang tadi hanya ada dirinya sendiri, dan ia sungguh tidak ingin mendengar cerita horor tentang tempat ini.

Tapi Aurora menatapnya bingung. "Huh? Maksudku di seberang sana, Oppa. Di gedung sebrang." ucapnya sembari menunjuk ke arah jendela.

"A-aah... _well_ , mungkin anggota klub musik sedang berlatih?" Dengan sebuah cengiran, Taeyong menyahut dan mengedik tak peduli. Merasa bodoh karena sempat takut-walau hanya sekejap-tanpa alasan jelas.

"Tapi dia memandang ke arah sini." Rupanya Aurora masih belum selesai membahas topik tersebut.

Taeyong menoleh dan berusaha memandang melewati jendela yang tebal. Namun tentu, hujan yang deras membuat pandangannya tidak jelas dan kerutan terbentuk di dahinya. "Kau punya mata yang sangat bagus, huh? Aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas dari balik hujan begini," gumamnya. Biner gelapnya hanya bisa mendapati bahwa memang ada orang di ruangan di sebrang gudang ini. Seseorang rupanya tengah melakukan sesuatu di gedung klub seni-bukan sesuatu hal yang aneh sebenarnya. Itu sebabnya Taeyong tidak bisa paham mengapa Aurora begitu kukuh membahas hal tersebut.

"Mungkin ia sedang menikmati hujan." Taeyong berujar lagi sebelum meraih kenop pintu dan menutup papan kayu itu sembari mendorong pelan yang lebih muda agar mereka segera keluar dari sana. Ia rasa tidak ada yang salah dengan keberadaan seseorang di ruang musik dan menatapi hujan. Ia juga tadi melakukannya.

Taeyong hanya tidak bisa mengerti jalan pikiran Aurora, karena gadis lebih muda itu tidak mengatakan bahwa _'seseorang'_ memberitahunya pemuda di gedung sebrang itu memang tengah memperhatikan Taeyong.

.

.

o00o

.

Siswa mulai berdatangan memenuhi ruangan loker sekolah dan berjalan melewatinya. Akan tetapi, Taeyong hanya berdiri di sana; membeku di hadapan pintu lokernya.

"Ada apa, Oppa?" Aurora yang menyadari kelakuan anehnya berjalan mendekat. "Jangan bilang Kau di-bully juga?" Suara halus Sang Gadis meninggi karena khawatir, sebelum ia mengintip dari balik punggung Taeyong.

Secara perlahan, biner Taeyong bergulir dari lokernya dan memandang gadis pucat di sampingnya. Kebingungan tergambar nyata di paras cantik Sang Lelaki. "Ku...kurasa... begitu?"

Walau demikian, wajah pucat Aurora tidak lagi menunjukkan khawatir begitu irisnya menangkap secarik kertas biru di genggaman Taeyong. "Kertas biru misterius itu lagi, eh?" Alih-alih, ia bergumam dengan raut berpikir. "Kurasa ini bukan bentuk bullying, Oppa. Ini sudah kertas kelima, kan? Dan tidak ada yang terjadi padamu sejak kau pertama kali mendapatkannya sekitar sebulan yang lalu?"

Taeyong mengangguk perlahan, mengingat-ingat bahwa memang sejak ia pertama mendapat kertas biru ini, tidak ada apapun yang terjadi padanya. Tidak ada penyerangan, tidak ada ejekan. Tidak ada apapun. Hanya ada secari kertas biru di dalam lokernya, diletakkan oleh seseorang tanpa sepengetahuannya.

"Lagipula, siapa juga yang akan mem-bully dengan mengirimkan kalimat-kalimat _cheesy_ begitu?" Gadis yang setahun lebih muda menyeringai jahil. Dan seolah membuktikan teori Aurora, kertas biru yang ada di tangan Taeyong memang benar berisi pesan yang... _cheesy-_ gombal tingkat dewa.

 _._

 _'Science says that sugar melts in water,_ _so please don't go out in the rain,_ _otherwise I might lose you!'_

 _._

Mengabaikan ledakan tawa Aurora setelah turut membaca isi kertas itu, Taeyong mengerutkan alisnya dalam. "Kalau ini bukan pem-bully-an, lalu apa?" Ia yakin seseorang hanya ingin mengerjainya.

.

 _Bullying._

Yeah, Taeyong mengira seseorang akhirnya tergerak untuk mem-bully nya saat pertama kali melihat kertas biru itu di lokernya.

Reaksinya pagi ini kira-kira sama dengan saat ia mendapatkan kertas itu pertama kali. Ia berdiri di depan lokernya selama beberapa menit. Tak bergerak. Ragu untuk meraih kertas tersebut. Mengira kertas biru itu akan menggigitnya, atau cairan aneh akan menyemprot ke arahnya, atau orang-orang akan berdatangan dan memukulinya tanpa peringatan. Ia mengedarkan pandang ke sekitar ruangan loker kala itu, separuh menduga pem-bully nya akan ada di sana, sementara separuh hatinya ingin memastikan Aurora tak ada di sekitarnya. Ia tak bisa membiarkan gadis lebih muda itu mengetahui dirinya di-bully. Gadis itu akan berpikir Taeyong turut di-bully karena berteman dengannya dan ia akan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, tak peduli bantahan apapun yang diberikan Taeyong.

Walau demikian, ia tak bisa menyembunyikan keberadaan kertas biru itu. Karena yang kedua didapatinya terjatuh dari buku catatan yang dipinjamkannya pada Aurora. Dan Sang Gadis Platina berasumsi kertas-kertas tersebut tidak dikirim dengan maksud buruk.

Tanpa sadar, Taeyong mengusap kertas tersebut di atas mejanya. Separuh dirinya ingin percaya bahwa ini semua memang bukan bentuk bullying. Ia sudah menghabiskan dua tahun hidupnya di SMA dengan damai. Tak ada seorang pun yang menaruh perhatian padanya. Tak ada yang repot-repot mengajaknya berbicara-kecuali mereka yang datang ke perpustakaan atau kebetulan berada di satu kelompok dengannya dalam tugas. Namun, secara umum, Taeyong dapat mengatakan dirinya _invisible-_ tak terlihat. Hal ini sesuai dengan harapannya sejak masuk SMA. Ia berbaur dengan latar belakang, tersembunyi dalam bayangan, dan menjalani kehidupannya dengan damai selama dua tahun. Kalau boleh jujur, ia menikmati masa-masa tenang seperti ini.

Itulah sebabnya kemunculan kertas biru yang misterius ini membuatnya resah. Ia berusaha keras mengingat-ingat, apakah ia telah melakukan sesuatu yang memancing kemarahan seseorang dan membuatnya dibenci? Apakah tanpa sadar ia telah menyinggung atau menyakiti seseorang?

Akan tetapi, pengalaman telah mengajarinya bahwa meskipun ia tidak melakukan apa-apa, orang-orang akan tetap membencinya.

Menghela napas dalam, Taeyong menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja. Pekerjaan rumahnya terlupakan sejenak karena gelombang memori menerjangnya. Melingkupinya dengan balutan kesedihan dan luka demi teringat kembali atas apa yang terjadi di masa lalu.

.

 _"Mati aja lu bangsat!"_

 _"Whore!"_

 _"Seandainya saja aku tidak pernah mengenalmu."_

 _"Sadar tempat, Brengsek!"_

 _"Jangan kira kau bisa dapatkan semuanya karena kau cantik. Kau menjijikkan!"_

 _"Dia mati gara-gara dirimu!_

 _"Seandainya saja kau tidak ada... Kenapa tidak kau saja yang mati, huh?"_

 _"Dasar pembunuh!"_

 _"Semuanya menjadi kacau sejak kau datang."_

 _"Kembalikan Sehun! Kembalikan ia padaku!"_

 _._

Taeyong bergetar sembari menutup telinganya rapat-rapat. Ia masih bisa mendengar semua ejekan, hinaan, teriakan, dan jeritan memilukan itu dengan begitu jelas. Seolah mereka ada di sana bersamanya saat ini; mengungkungnya dan berteriak padanya secara bersamaan. Bulir air mata mengalir di pipi tirusnya dalam diam. Rupanya dua tahun tidaklah cukup untuk menyembuhkan lukanya.

Siapa yang bilang menjadi rupawan secara otomatis membuatmu jadi favorit semua orang? Siapa yang bilang menjadi perhatian semua orang dapat menjamin kebahagiaan? Siapa yang bilang menjadi populer adalah segalanya? _Well_ , hidupnya telah membuktikan itu semua salah.

Tak pernah ia bermaksud untuk merusak hubungan orang lain. Tak pernah sekalipun ia berniat membuat orang lain menjadi insekyur karena dirinya. Tak pernah sekalipun ia sengaja bermaksud menyebabkan orang-orang bertengkar, berkelahi, atau mengakhiri hubungan mereka gara-gara dirinya. Ia tak pernah bermaksud merebut kekasih orang lain. Ia tak pernah berniat menggoda kekasih orang. Ia tak pernah bermaksud-

 _._

 _"Sehun bunuh diri. Kami menemukan surat wasiat di apartemennya."_

 _"Dia mati gara-gara dirimu!"_

 _"Seandainya saja aku tak pernah mengenalmu..."_

 _._

Bergelung di kursi belajarnya, Taeyong meredam isak di antara lipatan lututnya-berhati-hati agar tidak membangunkan Aurora di kamar sebelah.

 _._

 _'Seandainya saja aku tak pernah mengenalmu...'_

 _._

Sejujurnya, kalimat itulah yang paling menyakitinya. Dibandingkan dengan segala hina dan hujatan yang dilontarkan orang padanya setelah itu.

 _Seandainya eksistensinya hanya membawa kesedihan bagi orang lain, maka lebih baik ia menghilang saja. Bila melihatnya hanya membawa kemalangan dalam hidup seseorang, maka lebih baik ia tidak ada saja, menjadi tak kasat mata selama sisa hidupnya._

Dengan resolusi tersebut, ia meninggalkan kota kelahirannya dan memasuki SM Highschool, meninggalkan masa lalunya. Ia mencoba menjadi pribadi yang baru, sebuah identitas yang berbeda. Tidak lagi menjadi Lee Taeyong sang _flower boy_ yang sempurna bak tokoh komik, namun menjadi Lee Taeyong yang kutu buku dan membaur dalam bayang-bayang.

 _._

 _"Somewhere, there's someone who dreams of your smile."_

 _._

Terlepas dari rangkai akta yang tertulis di kertas di hadapannya, lensa gelapnya digenangi air mata yang siap jatuh. Sama sekali tak tampak sedikitpun ulasan senyum di paras cantiknya.

Perlahan mengusap kertas biru itu dengan ujung jari, ia berbisik, "Seandainya saja benar."

 _Seandainya saja memang benar ada seseorang yang mengharapkan senyumnya, seseorang yang menghargai eksistensinya, seseorang yang bahagia karena mengenalnya, yang bahagia memilikinya dalam hidupnya._

 _Seandainya saja yang tertulis di kertas biru itu benar adanya..._

.

.

o00o

.

Tentu Taeyong lebih dari paham untuk tidak berharap pada keajaiban. Segala mukjizat dan keajaiban telah meninggalkannya sejak tiga tahun lalu. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus merespon kertas biru misterius itu, namun. Kertas biru misterius yang terus muncul.

Waktu telah memasuki pertengahan Juli. Sekolah mereka tengah sibuk mempersiapkan festifal musim panas yang diadakan tahunan-meski festival tahunan tidak terlalu berpengaruh pada siswa kelas tiga sepertinya. Namun, acara tersebut bagai pengingat telah setengah tahun berlalu sejak kertas biru misterius itu muncul di kehidupannya. Sekarang kertas biru itu telah menumpuk. Terlepas dari sikapnya yang seolah acuh, Taeyong menyimpan kertas-kertas itu dalam sebuah album khusus. Ia merekatkan tiap kertas yang diterimanya dengan teramat hati-hati dan akan membacanya sewaktu-waktu bila ia sedang bersedih. Ia yang katanya tidak peduli dengan keberadaan si kertas biru ini, yeah.

Bagaimanapun enggannya ia untuk berharap lebih, pesan-pesan manis itu mau tak mau menyentuh hatinya. Bukan hanya sekali ia refleks tersenyum setelah membacanya. Terkadang Taeyong bahkan akan menantikan kemunculan kertas biru tersebut. Ia akan merasa pathetic dan bodoh setelahnya, tentu. Namun, adalah dusta jika ia berkata keberadaan kertas biru itu tidak mempengaruhinya.

"Taeyong-ah, bisa tolong ambilkan kotak dari mejanya Yoomae-saem?" Suara Bo Eun terdengar dari salah satu rak tinggi yang memenuhi perpustakaan.

Mendongak dari layar komputer di hadapannya, Taeyong mengulas senyum dan menyahut, "Kotak berisi donasi buku itu? Baiklah akan kuambilkan sekarang." Setelah berujar demikian, postur rampingnya berjalan keluar perpustakaan. Sahutan "Terimakasih Taeyong-ah," dari Bo Eun terdengar sebelum sosoknya berbelok di sudut.

Sekolah masih sepi. Jelas saja. Masih ada sekitar empat puluh lima menit sebelum bel berbunyi. Ia dan Bo Eun sama-sama pecinta buku dan senang menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan, sehingga sudah jadi kebiasaan mereka untuk datang ke sekolah jauh lebih awal dibanding siswa lain. Sekali-sekali mereka akan berdiskusi terkait beragam macam buku, terkadang mereka akan belajar bersama. Kadang-kadang Aurora akan turut bergabung, membantu mereka mengembalikan buku-buku yang telah dipinjam di rak yang seharusnya. Namun, tidak jarang pula Taeyong akan sendirian di perpustakaan; hal ini akan terjadi jika Bo Eun harus mengunjungi tempat kerja kekasihnya sebelum datang ke sekolah. Bukan berarti Taeyong memiliki masalah dengan hal itu; sama sekali tak ada yang mengharuskan mereka untuk datang sepagi itu sebenarnya. Lagipula Taeyong terbiasa sendiri.

Bersenandung perlahan dengan dua kotak penuh berisi buku tertumpuk di lengannya, Taeyong berjalan dari ruang guru menuju perpustakaan. Saat melewati jembatan yang menyatukan gedung timur dan gedung barat di lantai dua, lensa birunya menangkap keberadaan seseorang di ruang loker di lantai satu. Mengira itu adalah Aurora, Taeyong mencondongkan tubuh melewati pagar pembatas. Mulutnya sudah terbuka, siap memanggil sosok itu, namun kemudian ia menyadari sosok itu tengah berdiri di hadapan loker _nya_. Dan merupakan seorang siswa, bukan siswi, jadi tidak mungkin itu Aurora.

Mencondongkan tubuh lebih jauh sembari menjaga box di pangkuannya tidak terjatuh, Taeyong berusaha mengidentifikasi wajah lelaki itu. Saat sel kelabu otaknya menyadari wajah tampan itu, Taeyong hanya bisa ternganga keheranan.

 _Apa yang tengah dilakukan The Mighty Jung Jaehyun di hadapan lokernya?_

Taeyong yakin sekali _itu_ adalah loker _miliknya._ Bahkan dari jarak ini pun ia bisa mengidentifikasi posisi lokernya dengan tepat.

 _Apa mungkin The Most Wanted Guy itu masih setengah tidur dan salah mengira loker Taeyong sebagai miliknya?_

Dugaan itu, akan tetapi, dengan segera pupus kala Taeyong menyadari Jung Jaehyun tidak sedang berusaha membuka pintu loker. Alih-alih, pemuda tinggi itu sedang merekatkan sesuatu.

 _Kertas biru itu!_

 _Huh?_

Taeyong tidak bisa mempercayai matanya sendiri. Ia mengerjap berulang kali untuk memastikan bahwa memang benar itu adalah kertas biru yang sama yang biasa didapatnya, yang baru saja ditempelkan lagi di pintu lokernya. Seiring kesadaran tersebut meresap di sel kelabu otaknya, Taeyong seolah mengalami serangan jantung, karena Pangeran Jung Jaehyun yang sangat diidolakan semua orang itu kini tengah mengecup kertas biru tersebut.

 ** _Oh My God!_**

 _Ia pasti sudah gila._

 _Ini pasti mimpi!_

Karena, sungguh tidak mungkin! Sama sekali tidak mungkin _Prince Charming_ itu akan melakukan hal seperti itu. Padanya. Pada seorang Lee Taeyong sepertiny-

Tidak mengira pemuda tinggi itu akan meluruskan punggung dan menoleh kepala menjauhi ruangan loker dengan tiba-tiba, Taeyong terhuyung dan terjerembab ke lantai di tengah usahanya untuk melarikan diri. Kotak yang dibawanya terlempar dan menyebabkan buku-buku di dalamnya tercecer ke berbagai arah. Beberapa buku tebal menumbuk kakinya saat ia tergelincir di lantai, namun Taeyong sama sekali tidak mempedulikan denyut sakit yang muncul. Ia terlalu sibuk menenangkan detak jantungnya yang menggila.

Merasakan panas menjalar ke wajah tirusnya, Taeyong bergelung dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di lipatan lengan. Ia sungguh tak bisa mempercayai apa yang baru saja disaksikannya. Akan lebih mudah jika ia bangun sekarang dan menemukan bahwa ini semua hanya mimpi. Namun, ia tetap di sana. Terduduk di lantai dengan deru napas yang memburu dan degup jantung yang menulikan telinga. Di balik pelupuk matanya, ia bisa melihat pergerakan Jaehyun barusan terulang lagi dan lagi dalam benaknya.

 _Apakah ini sungguh-sungguh terjadi?_

 _Apakah memang benar-_

Mengerang perlahan, Taeyong tetap diam dalam posisi tersebut selama beberapa waktu. Menyembunyikan semburat merah yang memenuhi paras cantiknya dari dunia.

.

.

o00o

.

Siapa yang akan mengira, di antara semua orang, ternyata pelakunya adalah _The Mighty Prince Jaehyun_? Siapa yang bisa menyalahkan bila Taeyong jadi sebegini merona sejak mengetahui fakta tersebut? Tak pernah sekalipun ia berani membayangkan orang di balik semua pesan manis itu adalah Jung Jaehyun. Memimpikannya saja akan membuatnya merasa bersalah. Karena, pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu memang sangat sesuai dengan gelar yang disandangnya- _The Most Wanted Guy._ Memimpikan Sang Pangeran akan membuatnya teringat pada Oh Sehun.

Taeyong tahu tidak sepatutnya ia bahagia atas penemuannya pagi ini. Ia paham ia tidak memiliki hak untuk mengharapkan sesuatu. Akan tetapi, siapalah yang bisa ia bohongi, karena degup jantungnya tak mau melambat sejak tadi. Organ vital itu terus menderu kacau, dipenuhi kehangatan dan rasa manis yang sulit digambarkan. Siapakah yang bisa ia salahkan karena sejujurnya hatinya terus membisikkan nama Sang Pangeran sejak tahun pertama mereka.

Tentu saja semua orang mengenal Jung Jaehyun. Detik pertama ia menjejakkan kaki di sekolah, orang-orang akan berteriak rusuh dan mengikutinya ke manapun. Postur tingginya teramat mudah dikenali. Kulitnya yang seputih susu bersinar menyilaukan. Lesung pipit yang terbentuk tiap kali ia tersenyum dapat membuat siapapun yang menatapnya meleleh terpesona. Ditambah lagi otot lengannya yang kokoh serta punggung dan dadanya yang bidang, semakin membuat sosoknya tampak sempurna. Segala hal tentangnya meneriakkan kata 'sempurna'. Tidaklah heran bila frasa itu kemudian direkatkan pada namanya- _The Perfect Prince._

Bukan lagi rahasia bila Jung Jaehyun berasal dari keluarga terpandang. Tak ada seorangpun yang berani melawannya, bahkan kakak kelas sekalipun. Bahkan orang-orang akan berkelahi demi berada di pihaknya. Mereka akan berebut demi bisa duduk di meja yang sama dengannya saat makan siang. Ia terkenal sebagai _lady killer_. Para yeoja akan dengan semangat melakukan undian demi menentukan siapa gadis beruntung yang akan menemani Sang Pangeran tiap malamnya. Orang bilang, kemanapun ia pergi akan ada setidaknya satu orang yang pingsan karena kelewat _excited_. Berlebihan memang, tapi tak seorangpun yang membantah hal tersebut. Itulah sebabnya panggilan lain diberikan untuk melengkapi namanya- _The Mighty Jung Jaehyun._

Sungguh suatu kewajaran dan keniscayaan bagi orang untuk menyukai Sang Pemuda.

Akan tetapi, terlepas dari kondisi-kondisi tersebut, mulanya Taeyong hanya memandangnya sebagai seorang lelaki populer pada umumnya. Hanya seorang lelaki tampan yang kebetulan kaya. Hanya lingkaran orang sempurna lain. Tipe-tipe yang harus ia jauhi sebisanya demi memenuhi resolusinya di bangku SMA. Ia tahu tidak akan ada hal bagus yang terjadi bila ia terlibat dengan orang-orang seperti itu lagi. Maka itulah yang Taeyong lakukan sejak tahun pertama-menghindari mereka. Bersembunyi dalam bayang-bayang.

Yang tidak ia perkirakan adalah kebaikan hati Sang Pangeran yang meradiasi seisi sekolah, tak peduli seberapapun inginnya Taeyong untuk mengacuhkannya.

Kasus pertama terjadi di tahun awal mereka, di perpustakaan. Sebagian siswi sedang mem- _bully_ Bo Eun dengan cara mendorong salah satu rak buku ke arah siswi mungil yang sedang membaca sambil berdiri di salah satu _section_ itu. Taeyong yang saat itu sudah tergabung sebagai staf perpustakaan sedang melakukan inventarisasi saat kejadian tersebut berlangsung. Ia melihat niatan siswi-siswi itu, namun posisinya cukup jauh hingga ia tidak sempat berlari untuk mencegah buku-buku itu menghantam Bo Eun. Akan tetapi, bantuannya memang tidak dibutuhkan kala itu. Karena seorang siswa berpostur tinggi telah berdiri di belakang Bo Eun dan menahan rak yang terguling dengan lengan kokohnya. Sang Pemuda, yang tak lain adalah Jung Jaehyun sendiri, mengorbankan punggung bidangnya untuk menerima hantaman buku-buku yang berjatuhan. Taeyong ingat Sang Pangeran tidak menghaturkan kalimat manis apapun pada Bo Eun-tidak seperti selayaknya lelaki yang tengah modus-alih-alih ia berteriak kesal pada siswi-siswi pem- _bully_ itu. Jelas saja mereka dengan segera berlari ketakutan demi melihat wajah murka Sang Pangeran.

 _Mungkin Sang Pangeran menyukai Bo Eun, makanya ia menolongnya. Atau, mungkin ia memang hanya orang baik yang akan menolong siapa saja yang membutuhkan._

Nyatanya, Taeyong mau tak mau mempercayai dugaan kedua, karena ia menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana Jaehyun memberikan bantuannya pada siswa lain juga. Seperti misalnya mencegah lemparan bola basket menghantam salah satu siswi yang tengah berdiri di luar lapangan saat anak klub basket melakukan game iseng di jam istirahat. Atau menahan seseorang dan mencegahnya terguling dari tangga-meski orang bersangkutan adalah seorang namja. Ia bahkan menjadi perwakilan kelas untuk membantu persiapan festival sekolah-meski awalnya ia dipaksa teman-temannya, namun ia melaksanakan tugasnya dengan sangat baik. Bagai membuktikan bahwa ia bukan hanya si wajah tampan yang tak bisa apa-apa.

 _Siapalah di muka bumi ini yang mampu menolak individu sesempurna itu?_

Terlepas dari itu semua, Taeyong lebih dari mengerti untuk tetap menjaga jarak dan menyimpan kekagumannya rapat-rapat. Bahkan untuk tetap bersikap acuh seolah tak terpengaruh dengan segala bisik-bisik kepopuleran Sang Pangeran. Namun, saat ia menyaksikan sendiri apa yang terjadi pada Aurora, ia tak kuasa menahan ledakan afeksi dalam hatinya.

Kejadiannya berlangsung belum lama ini-tidak lebih dari dua bulan lalu. Hari itu, Taeyong berniat untuk melewatkan makan siang dan alih-alih membawa langkahnya menuju perpustakaan. Namun, di tengah perjalanan, ia mendengar obrolan orang-orang yang berpapasan dengannya di koridor. Mereka berceloteh menyampaikan pesan berantai soal adanya siswi yang tengah di- _bully_ di kantin. Demi mendengar kelebatan kalimat itu saja sudah membuat pemuda ini kesal. Namun, saat mereka menyebut-nyebut soal _mixed races, weirdo, albino,_ Taeyong sadar bahwa yang mereka bicarakan adalah Aurora. Begitu mendengar hal itu, Taeyong segera memutar arah dan berlari menuju kantin; menghiraukan tatapan heran orang-orang.

Walau ia paham melibatkan dirinya dalam perkara ini akan membuatnya berada dalam kondisi buruk-ia tidak akan bisa hidup dengan tenang lagi setelah ini; orang-orang akan menyadari keberadaannya dan akan turut mem- _bully-_ nya-tapi ia tidak bisa membiarkan Aurora menderita seorang diri. Ia telah bersumpah untuk tidak membiarkan gadis itu dipenuhi lebam lagi-suatu janji pada diri sendiri yang begitu sulit ditepatinya karena ia tak bisa memperkirakan kapan dan di mana gadis itu akan mendapat _bully_ , sehingga Taeyong hanya bisa mengobati lukanya; dan ia harus puas dengan itu karena Aurora tak pernah mau menceritakan detailnya. Tak sekalipun gadis itu mengadu siapa pelakunya. Namun, hari itu berbeda. Insiden tersebut terjadi di hadapannya dan Taeyong tak akan berpikir dua kali untuk menolong _dongsaengnya_.

Sejujurnya, Taeyong mengira saat ia tiba di kantin, tempat itu akan ramai dan rusuh-manusia memiliki tendensi aneh untuk menikmati pertunjukan kekerasan, entah mengapa. Namun saat ia tiba, kerumunan orang yang ada di kantin itu begitu hening. Seolah orang-orang yang ada di sana kehilangan suara mereka, bak video yang di- _mute_ dengan tatapan terpaku pada satu titik. Saat ia berjalan mendekat, telinganya menangkap rupanya ada seseorang yang tengah berbicara.

Itu adalah suara Sang Pangeran. Postur tingginya berdiri tegap dengan nampan berisi makanan di sebelah lengannya. Sementara lima hingga enam orang berdiri di pojok kantin, berbaris dengan kepala tertunduk dalam-Taeyong bisa lihat ada sepasang sepatu lain di belakang mereka; itu pasti Aurora. Suara detik jam di dinding mengiringi suara tegas Jaehyun.

" _Bullying?_ Serius? Tak pernah kukira orang-orang di sekolah ini bisa sebegini rendahnya," ia mencibir sambil berjalan santai untuk meraih soda di _counter_ minuman. Iris coklatnya lalu bergulir menatap tajam siswa dan siswi yang berbaris ketakutan di sebelah sana. Sebelum Sang Pangeran sempat mengucapkan apapun lagi, seorang siswa lain dengan postur lebih tinggi dan wajah lebih garang-Seo Youngho alias Johnny; _The Great Wild Aristocrat_ Johnny Seo-memberi isyarat pada orang-orang itu untuk meninggalkan kantin, agar mereka segera menghilang dari pandangan Sang Pangeran sebelum naga tidur itu benar-benar murka. Dengan tergesa, mereka berlari dengan tubuh membungkuk rendah di hadapan Sang Pangeran.

Setelah orang-orang itu menyingkir, tubuh ringkih Aurora dengan seragam yang berantakan pun terlihat dan Taeyong segera menghambur melewati kerumunan orang yang setia menonton. Mengabaikan tatapan murid lain, lelaki dengan surai hitam ini menolong gadis pucat itu untuk berdiri dan memapahnya menuju ruang kesehatan. Sebelum pergi, namun, ia tak lupa untuk membungkuk dalam pada Sang Pangeran.

Pada saat itu memang tidak ada kata yang mampu diucapkannya. Namun, gratifikasi memenuhi hatinya.

Bagi Sang Pangeran, tindakannya barusan barangkali hanya sebuah tindakan sederhana yang tak begitu penting-dia tampak sedikit acuh, kebetulan berada di sana, dan hanya menyuarakan pendapatnya atas apa yang terjadi di hadapan. Namun, bagi orang-orang seperti mereka, yang ia lakukan sangatlah berarti. Bagi Taeyong, itu sangatlah berarti. Sejak awal, lelaki ini memang memiliki _soft spot_ bagi mereka yang bersikap baik pada Aurora. Dan kenyataan bahwa yang membantu Aurora adalah Jung Jaehyun sendiri-meski tidak langsung-benar-benar melewati pertahanan diri yang selama ini dibangunnya.

.

.

o00o

.

Suara bel tanda jam pelajaran berakhir mengagetkan Taeyong, menyentaknya dari renungan dalamnya. Para siswa mulai membereskan barang bawaan dan berebut meninggalkan kelas. Taeyong termangu di kursinya. Ia tidak sadar jam pelajaran hari itu telah selesai. Ia tidak ingat apa yang terjadi seharian ini setelah ia menyaksikan kemunculan Sang Pangeran di depan lokernya. Menatap papan tulis yang penuh dengan tulisan _saem,_ Taeyong ternganga menatap buku catatannya sendiri yang masih kosong melompong. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak ia duduk di bangku SMA, Taeyong gagal mencatat pelajaran. _Apa saja yang ia lakukan selama kelas berlangsung? Apakah Saem memarahinya karena tidak memperhatikan pelajaran? Mengapa ia tidak ingat apapun?_ Taeyong merasa begitu bodoh setelah sadar sejak tadi benaknya dipenuhi oleh-

"Jaehyun, kau ikut acara malam ini, kan?"

Suara bass yang terdengar dari jajaran kursi belakang itu membuat Taeyong terlonjak di kursinya. Ia lupa kalau tahun ini ia sekelas dengan Sang Pangeran. Kesadaran itu, bersamaan dengan telinganya yang menangkap suara bariton Jaehyun, membuat lelaki bersurai hitam ini teringat pesan yang didapatnya pagi tadi. Pesan yang tertulis di kertas biru-yang dibubuhi sebuah kecupan oleh Sang Pangeran sendiri.

 _._

 _'When it's too sad to look back and you are scared to look ahead, just look beside you and I will be right there for you.'_

 _._

Sebelum ada yang menyadari wajahnya yang memerah, Taeyong dengan tergesa meraih barang-barangnya dan menghambur ke luar kelas-sempat menabrak seseorang karena tidak fokus. Ia terlalu panik dan malu untuk menyadari pandangan Jaehyun yang mengikuti arah kepergiannya.

.

.

o00o

.

Suara klakson, rem, dan ban yang berdecit beresonansi dengan teriakan orang-orang di sekitarnya adalah hal terakhir yang ia sadari sebelum tubuhnya menghantam jalanan beraspal. Ia terguling dari sepedanya dengan suara benturan yang cukup keras. Ia merasa pusing dan tubuhnya terasa ngilu akibat gesekan dengan bumi. Untuk beberapa saat ia tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya dan hanya terbaring di samping mobil yang nyaris menabraknya.

Seseorang keluar dari mobil mewah itu dan menghampirinya dengan panik. "Ya Tuhan! Maafkan aku! Kau baik-baik saja? Sungguh maafkan aku!"

Taeyong berusaha bangkit. Refleks ia meringis saat merasakan nyeri di sekujur tubuhnya, terutama di kedua tangannya. Wanita muda-sepertinya pemilik mobil-membantunya berdiri sambil terus mengucapkan maaf tanpa henti.

"Aku baik-baik sa-"

Akan tetapi sahutannya terputus oleh teriakan Sang Wanita Muda dalam bahasa asing. _"Oh My God you're bleeding!"_ Jemari lentik itu berusaha menyentuh kening Taeyong. Cairan pekat memang mengalir perlahan dari sobekan kulit tepat di bawah poninya. "Kau harus segera ke rumah sakit. Aku akan mengantarmu ke sana."

Meskipun wanita itu telah berbaik hati menawarkan dan tampak sungguh-sungguh mengkhawatirkannya, Taeyong menggeleng kukuh dan tersenyum tipis. "Terimakasih, tapi tidak usah. Akan kulakukan sepulang sekolah. Aku sudah terlambat," ucapnya sembari menyusut aliran darah di pelipisnya.

"Sekolah?" Wanita itu memandangnya lekat, baru menyadari seragam SMA yang dikenakannya dan jadi tampak lebih panik. "Astagaaa! Hari ini hari ujian! Oh Tuhan! Ya ampun, ya ampun bagaimana ini?! Sungguh maafkan aku kau jadi terluka di hari sepenting ini. _I'm so so sorry!_ Kalau begitu akan kuantar kau ke sekolah. Tidak ada penolakan kali ini. Kau bahkan tidak bisa menggunakan sepedamu. Akan kupanggilkan orang untuk membawakannya ke tempatmu nanti. Sekarang, ayo naik. Aku akan mengutuk diriku sendiri jika sampai mengacaukan ujianmu."

Taeyong terkekeh pelan mendengar kalimat cepat wanita itu. Ia bahkan tidak memberi siswa ini kesempatan untuk menyela apalagi menolak. Walau segan, ia tahu lebih baik tidak menolak tawaran ini. Itu sebabnya lelaki berparas cantik ini mengangguk dan tersenyum sopan pada yang lebih tua. "Kalau begitu, maaf merepotkan."

Rupanya wanita berambut coklat muda dengan aksen amerika itu bekerja di Jung _Group Company_ dan sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kantornya. Dalam perjalanan menuju _SM High_ , Sooyeon terus mengucapkan permintaan maaf dan mendoakan Taeyong agar ujiannya berjalan lancar. Wanita bersurai panjang itu berusaha mengeluarkan kotak p3k dari _dashboard_ , tapi Taeyong menolak tawarannya karena perjalanan menuju SMA nya terlalu singkat dan ia harus berlari kalau tidak mau benar-benar terlambat.

Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih dan meyakinkan Sooyeon bahwa ia benar-benar tidak apa-apa, Taeyong bergegas menuju ruang kelasnya. Mengabaikan pergelangan kakinya yang terkilir, ia berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Beruntung ia tiba lima menit sebelum ujian resmi dimulai. Yoomae- _songsaengnim_ tersenyum lega saat melihatnya membuka pintu.

Ia tengah berjalan menuju kursi yang telah dipasang nomor ujian, saat seruan Jaehyun menghentikan langkahnya. Kalimat Sang Pangeran sangat mengejutkannya dan membuatnya terpaku di tempat. Menyusut cairan merah di dahi secepat mungkin, Taeyong takut-takut menatap pemuda yang lebih tinggi. "Mungkin… kau salah lihat, Jaehyun-ssi?" ujarnya diiringi senyum samar.

Taeyong harus mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk balas menatap sorot tajam di biner coklat itu. Namun toh tetap ia lakukan dengan yakin, berusaha menyampaikan pesan tanpa suara pada Sang Pangeran. Taeyong lebih tahu dari siapapun yang ada di sana bahwa kepalanya berdenyut sakit dan tubuhnya gemetar. Taeyong tidak tahu bagaimana Jaehyun bisa melihat menembus kepura-puraannya, tapi ia sungguh-sungguh harus menyelesaikan ujian ini. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan dirinya digiring ke ruang kesehatan hanya karena sebuah kecelakaan kecil.

Memberi sebuah anggukan pada Sang Pangeran, Taeyong melanjutkan langkahnya dan duduk di kursinya semulus yang bisa ia usahakan di antara nyeri yang mendera. Desah lega lolos dari bibir pucatnya saat Yoomae- _songsaengnim_ lebih mempercayai kalimatnya daripada Sang Pangeran-sebenarnya Taeyong sedikit merasa bersalah, tapi ia tidak punya pilihan lain-dan ujian pun dimulai.

Ia harus mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat untuk mencegah tubuhnya gemetar hebat. Ia harus menulis dengan sangat hati-hati, memastikan tidak ada darah yang merembes dari sweaternya dan mengotori lembar ujian. Pun ia perlu menggigit bibirnya kuat untuk menjaga dirinya tetap fokus. Berulang kali ia mengingat pesan-pesan yang tertulis di kertas biru untuk membuatnya tetap kuat dan bertahan melewati waktu ujian yang berlangsung selama tiga jam.

Mungkin ia berdelusi akibat kepalanya yang terbentur, tapi Taeyong merasa ada yang menatap punggungnya dengan sorot tajam. Bukan pandangan mengerikan yang membuatnya mengigil, namun pandangan menjaga yang seolah memberitahunya bahwa ia bisa mengerjakan ujiannya dengan tenang tanpa perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun. Khayalan ataupun bukan, sorot kuat yang terasa hangat itu membantunya tetap terjaga dan mampu menyelesaikan ujiannya dengan lancar.

 _._

 _'Don't ever get tired of life._

 _It doesn't matter if you fall several times_ _'Cause each time you fall, I won't let you reach the ground._

 _Trust me, I'll always be around.'_

 _._

Saat bel tanda ujian berakhir berbunyi dan Yoomae-saem mengumpulkan lembar jawabannya, Taeyong tak bisa menahan diri lebih lama lagi. Kegelapan mengambil alih benaknya seiring ia kehilangan kesadaran. Lelaki ini telah menyerah dalam mengontrol tubuhnya dan telah memperkirakan benturan yang menyakitkan akan segera mendera, karena ia tahu ia akan membentur meja Taeil di sampingnya. Akan tetapi, rasa sakit itu tidak kunjung datang, alih-alih kehangatan yang membuat nyaman merengkuh tubuhnya lembut.

"Aku akan membawanya ke UKS."

Taeyong mungkin sudah kehilangan indera penglihatnya untuk saat itu, namun telinganya masih dapat mendengar dengan jelas-mengidentifikasi suara indah Sang Pangeran di sampingnya. Di samping itu, indera penciumnya mendeteksi aroma parfum yang entah bagaimana familiar. Ia pernah mencium aroma ini sebelumnya. Sel neuronnya dengan segera membawa ingatannya pada imaji gang sempit yang gelap, jalanan pulang dari cafe tempatnya bekerja, pisau lipat, dan seseorang yang berkelahi untuk menolongnya.

Bersamaan dengan lengan kokoh yang mengangkat tubuh ringkihnya, Taeyong tersenyum sebelum sepenuhnya kehilangan kesadaran.

 _Rupanya itu kau..._

.

.

o00o

.

Tidur 4 jam sehari ternyata memang tidak cukup untuk seorang siswa aktif dan dalam masa pertumbuhan sepertinya. Taeyong beralasan kelelahan yang menumpuk lah yang membuatnya tertidur lebih lama di ruang kesehatan melebihi niatannya; bukan karena seseorang mendekapnya dan membopongnya kemari, bukan juga karena ia dimabuk elusan lembut di surainya.

Saat kelopak matanya akhirnya terbuka dan wajah pucat Aurora yang terpantul di lensanya, tanpa sadar irisnya bergulir ke sekeliling ruangan. Ia merasa bodoh karena mengharapkan keberadaan entitas lain di tempat itu. Apalagi saat Aurora terkekeh dan duduk di ujung kasurnya.

"Dia langsung pergi begitu aku masuk." Yang lebih muda berkomentar sembari menyodorkan segelas air. Refleks, Taeyong membuka mulut untuk membantah, tapi Aurora memotongnya. "Tidak perlu berusaha mengelak, Oppa. Aku lebih mengenal dirimu." Gadis mungil itu menyeringai dan lelaki berparas manis ini harus menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik selimut. Tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Mereka bilang _dia_ terlihat sangat khawatir saat membawamu kemari." Aurora kembali berujar. Seringai jahilnya berganti menjadi seulas senyum penuh arti.

Akan tetapi, Taeyong tidak bisa merespon kalimat itu juga. Selain menyembunyikan wajahnya semakin dalam di antara selimut dengan kepakan sayap kupu-kupu bermain-main di perut dan rongga dadanya.

Tidak lama, ekspresi iseng Aurora berganti menjadi raut cemas. "Tapi sungguh, Oppa, apa yang terjadi padamu?" Jemari lentiknya memberi gestur ke arah luka-luka Taeyong. Dengan pertanyaan itu, Sang Lelaki pun diingatkan pada kejadian beberapa jam sebelum ini. Pada kecelakaan yang dialaminya, pada rasa takut yang mendera saat ia kehilangan kontrol atas tubuhnya sendiri, pada kemungkinan didapatnya luka yang lebih fatal. Bahkan pada sekelebat pemikiran akan kematian yang menjemput tiba-tiba.

Selama ini Taeyong sudah menerima dan memilih untuk menjadi sosok tak kasat mata selama sisa hidupnya. Taeyong yakin ia telah menerima fakta bahwa dirinya tidak memiliki hak untuk merasakan cinta lagi. Untuk merasakan kasih sayang orang lain, untuk berada dalam pelukan seseorang, untuk tertawa dan menua bersama orang yang ia cintai; Taeyong telah menerima kenyataan bahwa ia tidak akan bisa lagi merasakan itu semua.

Akan tetapi, insiden pagi ini bagai menamparnya dengan suatu kesadaran. Bahwa rupanya ia masih takut untuk mati begitu saja tanpa seorang pun tahu. Ia takut meninggalkan dunia ini tanpa seorangpun di sampingnya, tanpa ada seorang pun yang mengingatnya. Ia takut ia akan menghilang pada ketiadaan. Menjalani kehidupan yang membosankan hanya untuk mati pada kehampaan. Dan ia merasakan penyesalan yang mendalam saat teringat pada Jaehyun.

Taeyong tahu ia pasti terdengar tidak tahu malu, tapi pagi ini, pertanyaan-pertanyaan mendera benaknya: _Apakah Sang Pangeran akan bersedih jika ia menghilang tiba-tiba? Akankah Sang Pangeran menangis karenanya? Akankah kematiannya mempengaruhi kehidupan Jaehyun?_

 _Apakah presensinya di dunia ini telah mempengaruhi kehidupan Jaehyun?_

Dan pemikiran-pemikiran ini membawa Taeyong pada satu pertanyaan lain- _Akankah Sang Pangeran lebih bahagia jika ia bersamanya alih-alih terus bersembunyi?_

"Oppa?" Melihat seniornya jatuh dalam pemikiran mendalam, Aurora memanggilnya hati-hati. Bertanya-tanya apa kira-kira yang membuat lelaki itu merenung begitu serius.

Taeyong menatap lekat juniornya selama beberapa saat. Tanpa berucap apa-apa. Hanya menatapnya dengan sorot separuh kosong. Saat Aurora membuka mulut untuk kembali bertanya, suara serak Taeyong terdengar tak lebih dari sebuah bisikan. "Aurora, apakah tidak apa-apa jika aku berusaha meraih kebahagiaanku sendiri?"

 _Apakah orang sepertinya juga pantas untuk bahagia?_

.

.

o00o

.

.

 _I asked God, why life's like this_  
 _He gave me no answer._  
 _I asked, why I'm still here_  
 _Again, he gave me no answer._  
 _I asked, why I met you_  
 _He smiled and said, "So there'd be a reason for everything else"_

 _._

Matahari besinar dengan sangat cerah keesokan paginya. Cuaca hari itu cukup dingin mengingat musim dingin sudah dekat. Di pagi hari begini, Taeyong berlari-lari kecil menuju bangunan sekolahnya dari arah pemberhentian bus. Paman penjaga sekolah tersenyum dan mengangguk sebagai sapaan saat ia melewati posnya. Pria itu sudah terbiasa melihat Taeyong datang ke sekolah sepagi ini.

Awalnya siswa berambut hitam ini berniat datang ke sekolah seperti biasa saja, memperhitungkan bahwa satu jam saja cukup untuknya melaksanakan rencana besarnya ini. Akan tetapi, ia berakhir datang lima belas menit lebih awal; meski tidak juga yang menyadari hal itu selain dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi di rumahnya!

Namun, saat ia akhirnya berdiri di area loker, Taeyong tak kuasa membawa tubuhnya menghampiri loker Jaehyun. Ia maju beberapa langkah, lalu berbalik lagi dengan erangan, berjalan mendekat lagi, hanya untuk menggerutu dan kembali menjauh. Hal ini berlangsung selama beberapa menit sampai matahari mulai meninggi.

Taeyong mengerling jam yang melingkari tangan kanannya dan sangat terkejut saat menyadari ia telah menghabiskan lima puluh menit tanpa melakukan apa-apa! Membulatkan tekad, Taeyong menghela napas panjang dan mengangguk menyemangati diri sendiri. Sembali merapalkan beragam macam doa, jemari indahnya mulai merekatkan secarik kertas merah di permukaan pintu loker Sang Pangeran. Ia telah menyiapkan tiga sticky notes merah sebenarnya. Dua di antaranya sudah terpasang dengan apik. Akan tetapi, Taeyong masih bimbang haruskah ia merekatkan yang ketiga atau tidak.

 _Well_ , masalahnya, yang ketiga ini agak-agak... terlalu _straightforward_ dan terlalu blak-blakan soal perasaannya. Taeyong merona sendiri sementara berdiri memandangi kertas ketiga di tangannya. _Haruskah ia memasangnya juga? Atau tidak perlu? Apakah ini hal yang tepat untuk dilakukan? Apakah akan berlebihan jika ia menempelkan kertas ketiga juga? Apakah tidak apa-apa jika melakukan ini semua secara sekaligus? Apakah lebih baik ia mengambil langkah perlahan-lahan?_

Pemuda ini tidak sadar ia sudah berdiri di sana selama tiga puluh menit berikutnya. Membeku bagai patung sementara benaknya rusuh karena pertentangan batin.

Taeyong yakin ia masih punya waktu sekitar 10 menit lagi sebelum kedatangan Jaehyun yang biasanya. Itu sebabnya ia melonjak terkejut saat mendengar langkah kaki di lorong. Bo Eun telah memberitahunya kemarin ia tidak bisa datang ke perpustakaan pagi ini, dan Aurora- _well,_ mungkin saja itu langkah Aurora; atau bisa saja murid lain. Siapapun yang mungkin datang, reaksi pertama siswa ini adalah kabur dan menyembunyikan diri di ruang _janitor_.

Rupanya menuruti instingnya untuk kabur adalah pilihan tepat, karena pemilik langkah kaki itu adalah Jaehyun sendiri. Dengan jantung berdegup begitu cepat, Taeyong bersyukur ia tidak sempat merekatkan kertas ketiga. Karena, sungguh, sekarang saja ia mulai takut dan khawatir ini semua adalah ide buruk dan tidak seharusnya ia lakukan.

Dari balik jendela kecil yang buram, ia bisa melihat area loker. Dan Taeyong harus menutup mulutnya untuk mencegah giginya bergemeletuk gugup selama memandangi postur tinggi Jaehyun. Jelas terlihat Sang Pangeran telah membaca pesannya. Akan tetapi, pemuda itu hanya berdiri di sana, sebelum mencondongkan tubuh hingga keningnya bersandar di pintu loker. Jantung Taeyong rasanya mencelos menyaksikan hal tersebut.

 _Apakah Sang Pangeran kesal? Marah? Ataukah ia merasa tersinggung? Terganggu? Apakah memang-_

Pikirannya yang kacau terputus tiba-tiba kala Jaehyun mulai menjauhi lokernya sendiri dan menghampiri loker Taeyong. Lelaki ini menyaksikan Sang Pangeran mencoreti sesuatu di sana, tapi dari posisinya saat ini ia tak bisa melihat apa yang dituliskan di sana.

 _Mungkin sebuah peringatan? Ancaman? Pernyataan marah?_

Taeyong nyaris pingsan saking gugupnya. Jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat, membentur rongga dadanya kasar. Tungkainya terasa bagai jeli dan ia tak bisa membawa tubuhnya bergerak. Bahkan setelah Sang Pangeran pergi menuju ruang kelas mereka, Taeyong masih diam di posisinya. Ia tak bisa melihat ekspresi Jaehyun dari sini, jadi ia sama sekali tidak tahu harus merasa senang ataukah takut.

Rasanya bagaikan mimpi, sungguh. Jika Taeyong pikir baik-baik sekarang, ia sendiri bahkan tak percaya ia telah meletakkan pesan itu di loker Sang Pangeran. _Well_ , mungkin ini semua memang hanya mimpi.

Seandainya saja salah seorang janitor tidak muncul dan mengusirnya dari sana; mengingatkannya pada alasan mengapa ia ada di sana.

Taeyong kehilangan ritme waktu. Ia tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia berada di ruangan janitor, karena sekarang sekolah sudah tidak lagi sepi. Banyak orang mulai berkeliaran dengan dengung bising, berbicara satu sama lain dalam beragam obrolan.

Ia hanya ingin langsung pergi ke kelas saja karena ruang loker ada di arah sebaliknya dan pasti aneh jika ia berjalan ke sana dari arah sini. Akan tetapi banyak murid menatap lokernya dan mengobrol rusuh. Rupanya memang ada sesuatu yang tertulis di pintu lokernya, membuktikan bahwa ini semua benar bukan mimpi.

Menggigit bibir bawahnya, perasaan Taeyong terbagi antara mengumpulkan keberanian dan melihat sendiri apa yang tertulis di sana, atau memilih lari dan mengabaikan ini semua.

Dia toh sudah terbiasa melarikan diri selama bertahun-tahun ke belakang.

 _Akan tetapi, benarkah ini yang ia inginkan?_

Menutup matanya, Taeyong sendiri tahu apa jawabannya. Ia lelah terus melarikan diri. Karenanya, dengan tarikan napas dalam untuk menenangkan diri, lelaki ini membawa postur rampingnya pada arah yang berlawanan dari ruang kelasnya.

Ada beberapa orang tengah berdiri di hadapan lokernya saat ini, tapi Taeyong bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang tertulis di sana.

.

 _ **I LOVE YOU** _

_P.S. Kau bisa menemuiku di gerbang depan setelah sekolah usai_

 _._

Sejujurnya pandangannya terhenti di kalimat pertama. Pada tiga kata sihir itu. _Apa ia bermimpi?_ Sungguh, jika seseorang berkata ini semua hanya mimpi, Taeyong tidak keberatan untuk tidak pernah bangun selamanya. Barangkali kemudian orang-orang akan menemukan jasadnya dihiasi senyum lebar. Karena, terlepas dari ketidakpercayaannya, Taeyong bisa merasakan mulutnya bergerak sendiri; membentuk seulas senyum lebar yang bahkan ia sendiri tidak tahu bisa dimilikinya.

Suara bel masuk adalah satu-satunya pengingat bahwa ini semua nyata, bersamaan dengan para murid di sekitarnya mulai berlari, menubruknya, menyeretnya menjauhi ruang loker. Benar. Ia memiliki realita yang harus dijalani.

Seandainya pun coretan di lokernya itu akan menghilang saat sekolah usai, Taeyong tidak akan protes. Karena, ia rasa ia bisa hidup dengan bahagia sepanjang sisa umurnya hanya dengan memori akan hal ini.

 _._

 _'A dream you dream alone is only a dream. A dream you dream together is reality.'_

 _._

.

.

o00o

.

Pernahkah kau merasa seperti sedang membaca kisahmu sendiri? Merasa seolah yang terjadi di sekitarmu tidak benar-benar terjadi padamu karena kau hanya orang penonton yang menyaksikan tubuhmu ada dalam layar? Seperti jiwamu berkeliaran sementara mengawasi apa yang dilakukan oleh tubuhmu? Pernahkah kau merasa begitu? Karena itulah yang tengah Taeyong rasakan saat ini. Ia melihat tubuhnya berjalan menuju kelas, mendengarkan pelajaran, melaksanakan proyek kelompok; rutinitas yang biasa. Seolah jiwanya telah meninggalkan raga dan ia hanya berkeliaran di atasnya-seperti hantu.

Barangkali ia memang telah meninggalkan dunia ini...

Rasanya lucu betapa Taeyong sama sekali tidak menyesal membayangkan bila benar demikian adanya. Dengan apa yang telah ia saksikan pagi ini, rasanya ia bisa mati dalam tenang.

Akan tetapi, waktunya masih berjalan seiring bel tanda pulang berbunyi. Sekali lagi menyentaknya dari masa bengongnya. Taeyong mengerjap berkali-kali saat kesadaran meresap ke dalam otaknya. Kelas hari ini sudah berakhir. Biasanya ia akan menghabiskan sekitar 2 jam untuk lanjut belajar mandiri sebelum pergi ke tempat kerja sambilannya. Namun, hari ini spesial, bukan? Akan ada seseorang yang menunggunya di gerbang sekolah. Itu kalau benar yang dilihatnya pagi tadi bukan halusinasi.

Dengan niat untuk memastikan lagi keberadaan pesan yang dimaksud, Taeyong berdiri dari kursinya. Jika di lokernya ternyata tidak ada tulisan apapun, ia akan langsung pergi saja ke tempat kerjanya. Jika ternyata memang ada tulisan itu di sana...

... _well..._

... _Ia harus menemui Aurora._

Benar.

.

.

o00o

.

 _Mengapa ia harus menunggu sampai kelas berakhir?_

 _Mengapa ia harus menunggu di gerbang sekolah?_

 _Bagaimana ia orang itu melarikan diri?_

 _Bagaimana jika yang ia takuti benar terjadi?_

 _._

"LEE TAEYONG!"

Saat iris coklatnya menangkap pergerakan Sang Lelaki siap menghambur ke luar kelas, Jaehyun tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Sembari berdiri, ia meneriakkan nama Sang Pemuda, mencegah yang bersangkutan meninggalkan ruangan.

Seisi kelas kini memandangnya dan Taeyong yang tampak membeku di tempat. Keributan kecil terdengar seiring para siswa mulai saling berbisik mempertanyakan apa yang tengah terjadi.

 _"Sang Pangeran memanggil Si Kutu Buku itu?"  
"Apa yang terjadi?"  
"Apa ada masalah di antara mereka berdua?"  
"Tak ada seorangpun yang berbicara pada kutu buku itu, kan?"  
"Kenapa Sang Pangeran memanggilnya?"_

Mengabaikan kerusuhan yang merambat naik, Jaehyun menatap lurus Taeyong yang masih tak bergerak.

"Lee Taeyong." Pemuda tinggi dengan surai sewarna madu ini kembali berujar, kali ini dengan suara lebih halus. Ia baru sadar panggilan pertamanya tadi lebih terdengar seperti teriakan marah, jadi wajar saja kalau Taeyong tampak ketakutan begitu. Tidak sampai lelaki yang lebih kecil mendongak dan balas menatapnya lah baru Jaehyun kembali membuka mulutnya.

Ia telah mempersiapkan diri untuk ini. Ia sudah berlatih berulang kali di depan cermin, menuliskan apa saja yang harus ia ucapkan. Ia juga sudah menelan banyak permen penenang gugup sebelum kelas berakhir. Akan tetapi, saat orbsnya bertemu pandang dengan biner besar yang bersinar itu, benaknya mendadak kosong. Mata indah dengan sorot penasaran-dan sedikit gugup-itu menghipnotisnya dan membuat mulutnya bergerak sendiri.

"AKU MENCINTAIMU!" Tanpa sadar, ia kembali berseru dengan mata terpaku pada lelaki yang lebih tua.

 _Sudah. Sudah ia katakan._

 _Uh, tidak. Masih ada hal lain yang harus diucapkan._

"Maukah kau jadi kekasihku?"

Ada keheningan yang memekakkan telinga selepas pernyataan cinta Sang Pangeran. Teman-teman sekelasnya memandangnya dengan mulut ternganga tak percaya. Orang-orang mulai membuat keributan dalam dengung bising sembari mencoba memahami apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi di sini.

 _"Sebenarnya ada apa sih ini?"  
"Apa ia sedang dikerjai?"  
"Mungkin taruhan? Truth or dare?"  
"Tapi ini pertama kalinya Sang Pangeran menyatakan cinta."  
"Jadi... ini sungguhan?"_

Segala kerusuhan itu terputus oleh suara dehaman Sang Pangeran. Bukan deham peringatan, melainkan deham gugup karena sepasang lensanya tak lepas dari paras cantik Taeyong.

"Uh... mungkin kau menganggap ini terlalu mendadak.. tapi... uh... ingat kertas biru itu? _Well_ , aku sudah memperhatikanmu hampir setahun dan... emmmm... aku sudah menyukaimu sejak saat itu..."

Sekarang ruang kelas benar-benar hening. Tak ada seorang pun yang berani bersuara setelah kalimat itu. Seluruh pasang mata mengarah pada Taeyong, menunggu responnya.

Jaehyun sadar mereka tengah jadi tontonan seisi kelas sekarang, tapi ia sama sekali tidak peduli. Ia bahkan tidak peduli apa yang akan orang pikirkan tentangnya setelah ini. Yang terpenting adalah Taeyong dan hanya Taeyong seorang. Yang masih terdiam tak memberikan respon apapun.

Jelas sekali kayangan tidak berniat memberi Taeyong waktu untuk melakukan persiapan yang memadai. Ia tengah kena serangan jantung saat ini, asal tahu saja. Ia kesulitan bernapas dan kehilangan kontrol menggerakkan ototnya. Barangkali ia bahkan kehilangan kemampuannya untuk berbicara. Karena, ia hanya bisa berdiri di sana, pandangan dikunci oleh tatapan tajam Sang Pangeran. Tubuhnya terpaku ke lantai, tak seujung jari pun bisa ia gerakkan.

Siapa yang dapat mengira ia akan menerima pernyataan cinta detik itu juga? Ia bahkan masih berusaha memproses pesan yang didapatnya pagi ini. Memang benar Taeyong berencana untuk meraih kebahagiannya sendiri dengan memberitahu pemuda tinggi itu atas apa yang dirasakannya. Memang benar Taeyong sudah berjanji pada diri sendiri untuk tidak lagi melarikan diri, untuk tidak lagi menyembunyikan diri. Tapi... _Tapi...!_ Ini terlalu mendadak! Ia berencana untuk mengambil langkah secara perlahan, satu undakan demi satu undakan, berhubung ini adalah pengalamannya yang pertama. Walau demikian...

Jelas sekali alam semesta tidak setuju dengannya kali ini.

Sang Pangeran kembali berdeham saat Taeyong masih tak memberikan respon apapun. Kegugupan tergambar jelas di paras tampannya. "Jadi... maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" Suaranya kini terdengar sedikit memohon.

 ** _Ya. Tentu saja ia mau._**

Taeyong berusaha menyampaikan kalimat itu sesegera mungkin, tapi sungguh ia kesulitan menggerakkan otot bibirnya. Ia harus mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk membuat kepalanya memberi sebuah anggukan-dalam gerakan yang teramat perlahan dan kaku. Ia juga menghabiskan seluruh energinya untuk membuka mulut dan akhirnya memaksa keluar sebuah sahutan, "Y-yeah...," dalam suara serak.

Akan tetapi, gestur itu saja cukup untuk membuat Jaehyun berseri-seri dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajah tampannya. Pemuda tinggi itu berseru penuh kemenangan sambil melompat tinggi. "YEAAAHH!"

Seketika ruang kelas tersebut meledak dalam perayaan yang dihiasi siulan, tepuk tangan riuh, dan seruan ucapan selamat pada sepasang insan yang baru menjadi kekasih itu. Johnny merangkul leher Jaehyun sementara Yuta memukul keras punggungnya. Namun tatapan Jaehyun masih melekat pada Taeyong, yang saat ini tengah merona merah. Surai gelapnya bahkan tak mampu menyembunyikan wajahnya yang bersemu.

 _Manisnya._

Jaehyun sungguh ingin berlari menghampirinya dan menenggelamkan postur kecil itu dalam dekapan hangat lengannya. Akan tetapi, sebelum Sang Pangeran sempat melepaskan diri dari kerubungan sahabatnya, Taeyong menghambur keluar kelas. Meninggalkan Jaehyun dalam keterkejutan.

 _Siapa sih yang akan berlari menghindari begitu setelah ditembak dan memberikan jawaban positif? Bukankah seharusnya setelah ini mereka berpelukan dan memamerkan kemesraan pada seluruh dunia?_

Jaehyun sungguh tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran kekasihnya itu. Segera saja postur bongsornya mengejar Sang Kekasih dengan panik. "YA! LEE TAEYONG!"

 _Kenapa kau lari, sayaaang? Tunggu akuuu~_

.

.

o00o

.

.

 _You have no idea the amount of happiness you brought into my life._

 _._

Tawa keras Johnny dan Yuta memenuhi seluruh penjuru cafe, membuat wajah tampan Jaehyun semakin menekuk sebal.

"Berisik kalian berdua!"

"Tapi kejadian itu benar-benar menggelikan tahu!"

"Tiap kali teringat aku selalu tertawa sampai sakit perut!"

Jaehyun mendengus kesal dan menancapkan garpu pada pancake di hadapannya dengan kasar. "Kenapa kalian harus mengungkit kejadian itu lagi sih?"

"Ooowh, apa Sang Pangeran tengah merajuk?" Yuta mengoloknya sambil menusuk-nusuk pipi gembil Si Pemuda Jung.

"Apa salahnya Jae? Hari ini kan anniversary pertama kalian, wajar dong bernostalgia mengingat-ingat kenangan setahun kebelakang?" Johnny berusaha memberi alasan diiringi seringai jahil.

"Lalu, di mana Sang Pujaan Hatimu itu?" Yuta mengedarkan pandangan ke seisi cafe.

"Sedang mengambil kotak p3k untuk bocah satu ini." Jaehyun menyahut, memberi gestur ke arah Aurora yang nyengir tanpa dosa di antara kunyahan parfait-nya.

Dalam sekejap, atmosfir yang menggantung di antara mereka berubah. Tiga pasang mata menatap penuh selidik wajah pucat satu-satunya gadis di sana yang kembali dihiasi lebam.

"Siapa yang melakukannya kali ini?" Suara rendah Johnny terdengar nyaris seperti geraman.

Aurora mengedikkan kepala acuh dan lanjut menikmati parfait strawberry-nya. "Aku hanya terjatuh dari tangga," sahutnya tanpa membalas tatapan tajam senior-seniornya.

"Jangan berbohong Aurora!" Taeyong, masih dengan apron melingkari pinggang rampingnya, menjitak pelan puncak kepala adik kesayangannya itu sebelum duduk di samipngnya dengan kotak p3k di pangkuan. "Siapa yang akan mendapat memar seperti itu selain dipukuli?"

"Orang-orang sialan itu! Apakah mereka gerombolan yang sama?" Johnny menggerutu kesal, menuntut jawab. Namun, siswi kelahiran Norwegia itu hanya menggeleng.

"Aku tidak tahu, Oppa."

"Tak perlu melindungi mereka!"

"Aku tidak-aaaah... aah.. sakit, Oppa. Tak bisakah kau lebih lembut sedikit?" Aurora memprotes pada Taeyong yang mendesah kesal atas jawabannya.

Melanjutkan gerakannya mengobati luka Aurora dengan antiseptik, Taeyong berujar lembut. "Kau tahu kami peduli padamu dan tidak ingin melihatmu seperti ini, Aurora. Kau tidak perlu menyembunyikan siapa pelakunya dari kami. Kami hanya ingin kau selamat. Kami ingin kau bahagia di sini."

Aurora memandang seniornya dengan iris biru yang sedikit berkaca-kaca. "Aku tahu, Oppa. Hanya saja... aku benar-benar tidak lihat siapa yang melakukannya... Maaf membuat kalian khawatir seperti ini..."

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf. Ini bukan salahmu." Dengan raut sendu, Taeyong mengelus pipi berperban Aurora dengan lembut.

"Aku benar-benar sempat mengira kalian pacaran." Komentar Jaehyun yang tiba-tiba seketika mengubah atmosfir seiring empat pasang mata menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ah benar! Kau patah hati sekali waktu itu sampai terlihat menyedihkan!" Yuta berseru girang, siap sedia mengolok Sang Pangeran kapanpun ada kesempatan.

"Pacaran?" Aurora mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Ah! Jadi itu sebabnya kau langsung kabur begitu aku masuk ke ruang kesehatan? Tunggu. Tunggu. Jangan bilang itu yang membuatmu menahan diri dan tidak menyatakan cinta pada Taeyong-oppa lebih cepat?"

Jaehyun benar-benar tidak bisa menjawab todongan itu. Terutama sejak Taeyong juga memandangnya-dengan sorot penasaran di wajah imutnya itu. Namun tentu saja dua sahabatnya yang sangat baik tidak akan melewtkan kesempatan untuk mempermalukan pemuda ini.

"Kau harus lihat betapa menyedihkannya bocah ini saat bercerita bagaimana ia melihatmu dan Aurora berciuman, Tae!" Johnny berujar di antara ledakan tawanya.

"Yeah. Benar-benar menjengkelkan sekali melihat Casper ini terus-terusan muram tiap kali ingat Taeyong punya kau, Aurora!"

Sungguh, Jaehyun rasa Yuta harus mengontrol volume tawanya yang menggelegar itu. Namun, ia kehilangan kesempatan untuk mengkritik sahabatnya itu karena sekarang baik Aurora maupun Taeyong menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Berciuman?" Mereka bertanya bersamaan sebelum saling melirik satu sama lain. Selama beberapa hitungan keduanya saling pandang, seolah mencari memori kira-kira apa saja yang telah mereka lakukan yang tampak seperti berciuman di hadapan Jaehyun, sampai membuat pemuda itu salah paham selama ini.

"Aaaah! Maksudmu ini?" Sambil berujar demikian, Aurora mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mengecup pipi tirus Taeyong. "Aku memang terbiasa-"

"YA! Kau tidak perlu mempraktekkannya lagi!" Tiba-tiba saja Jaehyun membentak kesal dan menarik Taeyong ke dalam pelukannya dengan posesif.

Aurora tertawa melihat tingkah teritorial seniornya itu, tapi ia tidak berhenti menggodanya. "Itu yang membuatmu cemburu padaku, Oppa? _Well,_ asal kau tahu saja, aku biasa mengecup pipi Taeyong-Oppa setiap pagi. Kalau sedang hujan, aku biasanya tidur di kamarnya dan melihat wajahnya _first thing in the morning_ dan-"

Kalimat Aurora terputus oleh tindakan yang dilakukan seniornya.

Bukan, bukan ekspresi marah Jaehyun yang siap melempar garpu yang membuat gadis ini berhenti berucap. Tindakan Taeyong yang tiba-tiba mengecup bibir Jaehyun untuk menenangkan kekasihnya itulah yang membuat Aurora terdiam _speechless._

"Jangan marah padanya. Aku hanya melakukan _ini_ denganmu."

Tiga orang lain yang ada di sana bisa mendengar kalimat itu diucapkan Taeyong pada bibir Jaehyun dalam nada rendah yang sensual. Yuta dan Johnnya mengerang dan memukul bahu satu sama lain dengan ekspresi mual. Sementara Aurora bersiul senang-sungguh, ia sangat tahu betapa pemalunya lelaki yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya itu, itu sebabnya melihatnya menunjukkan afeksi di tempat umum di hadapan orang lain begini bagai membuktikan betapa dalamnya kecintaan Sang Pemuda pada Jaehyun.

Sementara Jaehyun sendiri?

 _Well_ , sama sekali tidak memperkirakan serangan mendadak kekasihnya, pemuda tinggi dengan kulit seputih susu itu membeku di kursinya. Bahkan saat Taeyong mengusap pipi chubby-nya perlahan pun, Jaehyun hanya menatapnya tanpa kedip.

Hanya saat biner kembar Taeyong mulai dihiasi kekhawatiran lah baru Jaehyun mengangkat satu jarinya dan berujar, "Sekali lagi?" Yang seketika membuat Taeyong bersemu merah.

Melihat kekasihnya merona begitu, Jaehyun tidak bisa lagi menahan dirinya dan mencondongkan tubuh untuk mengklaim bibir indah itu dalam sebuah ciuman manis. "Jangan terlalu manis begitu, tidak bagus untuk jantungku." Ia berbisik setelah melepas tautan bibir mereka.

Atau setidaknya ia kira tadi itu ia berbisik, tapi rupanya tiga orang lain yang ada di sana pun dapat mendengar mereka dengan jelas. Bantal sofa pun melayang melintasi meja sementara teriakan, "Masuk kamar saja sana, kalian!" dalam geram kesal terdengar hingga ke ujung cafe.

.

.

 _Someone asked me why I hold on, I smiled.  
What made me fall for him, I stayed silent.  
They asked me why of all people, I chose him  
I answered, "In this world of lies, he's only the truth I know"_

 _._

 _._

 _Dalam persembunyianku, ia menemukanku._

 _._

.

.

o00o

.

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

A/N: Daaaaaan Jaeyong pun hidup bahagia penuh dengan kemesraan selama-lamanyaaaaaaa...

Makasiiih buat yang udah baca ff In Silence dan In Hidden iniii. Mudah-mudahan suka yaaaa hehehehe. Makasih banyak buat yang nge favorite dan review ff prekuelnya maupun ff ini juga, maafin ga bisa aku balesin reviewnya satu-satu, tapi percayalah aku seneng banget bacain review kalian huehehehehee.

.

.

.

P.S. Aku tahu aku masih ada hutang lanjutin Let's Not Falling In Love. Wish me luck~~


End file.
